Yu Yu Hakusho:Three Promises
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: This is the third and final installment.KuramaxOC,YusukexKeiko,HieixBotan,KuwabaraxYukina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my OC's.

Years later...

"Kenji!Are you up,yet?"Keiko looked around her son's bedroom."I'm right here,mom."dressed in

high school uniform."You took ten years off my life."

stressed the brunette."Sorry,mom,I

better head off to Kurama's and pick up my girlfriend."

"Have a good day,son!"waved Keiko.

"Hn,you looking for Misao?She ran off with-"Kenji rolled his eyes,"Morning to you,too."

"Yeah,should have seen my mom this morning."

"Was she crying?"Kenji asked,

Hatori nodded."But at least I'm not as ugly as Kyo."

"Who are you calling ugly?"

Misao came running,"Hi,Kenji!"the brown haired hanyou waved.

"Are they still arguing?"

"Where is your brother and girlfriend?"

"Oh,they left ten minutes ago."Hatori anbd Kyo were still argung.

"Guys,save it for another day."

"Wait,where's Yumi?'asked the first year Kenji.

"Here I am."She flashed a smile.

Seconds later,they made their way to their high school.

After a few years of being home schooled by Kurama and Giniro,they

graduated from pre tweens to young adults.

"High school is going to be fun!I'll bet I will have more fan girls than you,Kyo!"

"In your dreams!"

Kenji chuckled,"You two..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just my own OC's.

Several girls were smitten with the raven haired male."Hi Hatori-chan."

He responded with a sexy smile.

Kyo muttered,"If they only knew you..."

"Well,at least MY dad is stronger than yours!"

"Okay!That's it!"Kyo struck his cousin,knocking him down.

Yumi went to intervene,but Kenji stuck a arm out,stopping her.

"This has building for some time."

"But..."

"I'm sick of your insults!"Kyo hissed.

"What insults?It's the truth..."Hatori insisted.

"..At least my dad is taller than yours!"

"So?..Dad's getting his growth spurt."

"When?..Wait..never!"

The principal came,giving the boys detention.

"See?Violence doesn't solve anything."Kenji said diplomatically.

"...Whatever."said both crimson eyed cousins.

"I'm serious...this isn't the Makai."Kenji whispered.

Girls couldn't understand why he didn't dump her yet.

"They want you."said the brunette.

"It's you I love."

Rei smiled,"I know you do.I love you,too."

The girls cried harder for affection that never going

to be theirs.

If only they saw him this morning...

as what he truly was since birth.

A silver kitsune with sapphire eyes,rare for a fox.

That's where I'm ending it for now...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just my OC's.

Misao was in good spirits.

She had a loyal boyfriend she loved with all her

heart.A hand tugged at her blond hair."What's up,Misao?"grinned Hatori.

"Hatori!You jerk!"She screamed at the spiky raven haired youth.

"What?"he daunted."Hmph!..What do you want?"

"Your book would be nice.I forgot mine...again..."

"Fine,just bring it back as it is."

Meanwhile...

"Get him!"screamed hundreds of girls-all chasing one fiery haired boy.

"Satoru!Over here!This way!"said Kenji,waving."Here,put this wig on and these clothes."

"I don't know about this,Kenji."

"Trust me,no one is going to recognize you."Satoru had his doubts.

Wearing a cheap black wig

and fashion glasses."No one is going to fall for this."

"Have a little faith."encouraged Kenji.

"..Alright."

Satoru walked past his fans,not one recognized him.

It almost

worked until Kyo blew his cover."Satoru,why are you wearing that cheap disguise?"Hundreds of

heads screamed"SATORU!YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!"

"Thanks a lot,Kyo!"Satoru said,running away.

"I'm sorry!I'll make it up to you!"

"Don't worry,Kyo.I got a idea."said Kenji,unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hatori..are you ready?"

"Sure."answered the hybrid youkai.

"What are you going to do?"Kyo asked."Just make sure Misao doesn't see this."Kenji said flatly.

"Ready,Hatori?"Kyo gasped,"You're going to-"

"Yup,we have to distract them,it's

the only way to save Satoru...the things we do for friendship."

Satoru's fans were getting closer...

"Hey,girls..over here."said both dark haired bishies.

Mouths dropped...

"OMG!Get them!"Dozens of screaming,crying girls chased after their new idols.

Satoru blinked.

Was it really them?...'Hatori...Kenji,thank you...'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just my OC's...

"You guys saved me from a mauling,but now your lives are going to be complicated."Satoru

pointed out."We know there are risks."said Kenji,"That's why we did it."

"Besides,Hatori just found his first potential girlfriend."

Blue eyes lit up,"Really now?Who is she?"

"Take a look for yourself."Kenji said,looking over his shoulder.

Mina Sorimoya was a very lucky girl.

Standing at five feet four,blond hair and blue eyes.A top

student with a love for the spiky haired bishie."So..cute!",latching on to him.

"How the hell did HATORI get a girl that cute?"howled Kyo.

"Jealous?"taunted Hatori.

"No!Just you wait!Your dad is not going to take this lying down!"Hatori much as he

hated to admit was right."Don't worry about it,your dad will come around...eventually."

Kenji stated."

Yeah,how?"asked Hatori in disbelief.

"He has no choice who you fall in love with and he'll get it over it."

"I still don't see what she sees in you."grumbled Kyo."I should have my first girlfriend,but...no.."

"Kyo,are you really that blind?That you can't see the girl in front of you?"

"What are you talking about,Kenji?"

"He's talking about her."Satoru pointed to a brunette with violet eyes.

"See you guys!"Kyo grabbed her by the wrist."...So,what's your name?...Makoto,huh?"

Hatori sighed,"He sees a pretty face and he goes gaga...some girls just have bad taste."

Both Kenji and Satoru looked at each other,bursting into laughter."You two are more alike than you let on."

"Elaborate."huffed Hatori.

"Besides,you two being cousins,you're both evenly tempered."

"No,we're not!"

"Yes,you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just my own OC's.

"Hey,Kenji.I think that was the last of them."said the spiky haired bishie with the crimson eyes.

"Good,because we got homework and finals to study for."

Killing flesh eating youkai was easy if you knew what to look for.

"Mom,I'm home."announced Kenji,his face dirty with dried blood on his face.

"Welcome back,Kenji...how was your day?"Keiko dared not to ask what he did.

He always came in top of his class.

"Uneventful,it seems like I'm cleaning up a giant mess...at least I got some exercise."

"Misao's been calling for you."

Kenji nodded,"Better see what she wants.."begins dialing her number.

Satoru pulled away from his girlfriend of seven years."I think my lips are swollen."he joked.

"Well,we have been kissing for a hour now."

"Has it really been a hour?"Kurama put down his newspaper,"I was beginning to think you two are joined at the lips."His emerald eyes sparkling."I remember what's it is like to have young love...When is the wedding?"

Satoru shrugged,"We haven't considered marriage yet..."

"But you will,right?"asked Giniro,entering holding a small shearing gardening tool.

Satoru nodded,"Of course...You'll kill me if we had a sexual relationship before marriage..."

Giniro smiled,"Good boy."

Both 'redheads' sweat dropped,"Honey/Mom...I think I'm/Satoru is more sensible than that."Giniro grinned again,"Just remember sex_after marriage."Satoru nodded,"Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile...

Hatori had a date and he didn't know how to tell his father,he hoped somehow Hiei wouldn't find out.

Now if only he could...

~ding dong~

'The doorbell!Hatori raced to it,grabbing her inside."Someone's anxious."she teased,"Ready for our date?"

"Ssh,he'll hear you.."

"Who will?"she asked."My father..Okay,it looks like the-"

"Hn,where are you going,Hatori?"

"H-hi..Dad..this is Mina,Mina,my dad..well..bye!"Hatori ran off with her."What's your hurry?"her voice fading...

"Hn.I'm going to have a long talk with that son of mine."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just my own OC's.

Hatori didn't come home that weekend,he stayed at his girlfriend's."Morning,you were great last night."kissing his forehead."Who taught you how to cook?"

"Would you believe it comes naturally?"

Hiei covered his jagon,knowing that his son had fallen for her...a mere human...just like his sister.

Botan saw her husband's expression,"What's bothering you,Hiei?"

"Hn,our son is in love with a ningen...I blame myelf..."Botan rolled her eyes,"Stop,you knew this might happen one day."

"Hn.I suppose it could be worse."

Meanwhile...

Mina got out of her bed,"And I enjoyed what happened next..."She smiled,they had been going out for nearly a year.

(And she was a year older than him.)

Taking their relationship to the next level.

It was spontaneous and to prevent pregnancy,he wore a condom.

For added measure,she took birth control.

"Last night was..fun..want to do it again?"

"Sure..."

At Kurama's...

"Dad,I'm taking Rei home."said his best friend,waving."Is your sister inside?"asked the brown haired Kenji.

"Yeah,she's been waiting for you,Kenji...Where are you taking my sister?"

"Just to a movie,nothing special."

"Oh,have fun."

Kenji entered,"Misao!Kenji's here!"yelled Giniro.

"Tell him I'll be right there!"

Giniro grinned,"So,where are you taking my daughter,Kenji?"

"I told Satoru,a movie...maybe lunch afterward."

Misao came out in a mini dress with cute three inch sandals."I'm ready!"

"..Wow...Misao,ready to go?"

"Sure!Bye mom!Bye dad!"

'Have fun,you two!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just my OC's...

"Rei,what are you doing?"asked the 'redhead'."You got to take risks,once in awhile,Satoru."

"I'm with you so far..what do you have in mind?"he asked but he had a feeling he knew what she was thinking."I ordered us a room."she whispered in his ear."Why fight our desires?We've been dating for years.."

"Yes,but..."

Rei slipped her tongue in his mouth."Don't speak..just give in to it."Removing his jacket.

She began unbuttoning his jeans."I can't believe I'm doing this."(A/N:You can guess what is going to happen..)

"You were great,love."

"..Yeah,it's a good thing I didn't mark you,I do love you."giving her a engagement ring."Will you marry me?"

"Yes,I will love to marry you."

Making it official,Satoru put a ring on her finger."Now,let's go tell my parents."

Hatori finally arrived home,with a hickey on his neck."Hey,mom.I'm home."Botan smiled,"Hi honey..what's that on your neck?"

"...Um,a mosquito bite?That I bruised?"It was all he could think of.

"Hn,is that the best you could do?"Hiei snapped.

"Um...yeah?"

Hn,No training for you this week."

"OH!Come on!That's not..okay.."Hiei giving him the death glare.

"No training for a that's final."Hiei repeated.

A week later...

"Man,it's good to be back in the Makai."Hatori praised."So,what did you do anyway,to get grounded?"asked Kenji.

"I had sex."Hatori said plainly."My mom saw the hickey."

"What?Are you serious?"

Hatori nodded,"Yeah,but it was worth it."

"Wow,if I did that Kurama would kill me if I did that to Misao."

"He probably would."agreed Hatori."So,want to train now?"Kenji smiled."Yup,it's not fun fighting without you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just my OC's...

The next day...

Giniro went to pay Botan a visit,bringing up the idea of a girls' day."That sounds good,let me put these gloves away,have you seen Hiei lately?Honey,will you come here so Giniro can see you?"

"Hn."Hiei emerged taller than before,wearing a studded belt with a skull on the buckle.A black shirt with a dragon design on."Is that really you,Hiei?..Wow,you certainly grew..."Giniro commented.

"Hn."Hiei ."Are you going out,snookums?"asked Botan."To the Makai or Kurama's?"

"Kurama's...and fox,one of your children is no longer a virgin."

"That's ni-What?"Giniro ran off,wanting to get to the bottom of this...confession.

Seconds later,she burst into the living room,where her oldest was kissing his girlfriend heavily on the family sofa.

"Kurama!Hiei just told me one of our children is no longer a virgin!"

The red head returned from whatever he was doing."What did you say,Giniro?"

"Hiei just informed me one of our children is no longer a virgin."she seethed.

"Now,honey calm down..I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this without the need for violence."

Satoru paled,looking down.

Hiei noticed this."Kurama,look at your son."

"..Satoru..it's you,isn't it?...Hiei..leave now...Rei,you stay.."

"Hn."Hiei left.

Satoru wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear for the rest of his life...

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Just my OC's...

"Well? Start explaining, Satoru...What do you have to say for yourself?And IT better be good."

"Well..you see..uh,we are.."Satoru began."Uh huh..go on.."Giniro hissed,crossing her arms.

"We have been..Hatori had sex too!"

Kurama frowned,pulling his son eyes flashing gold."Stop stalling and tell us and don't

change the subject."Satoru nodded,"Yes sir..."

"It wasn't all his fault,I encouraged him..and he proposed to me."

"Is that true?"both older youkai ask the cowering teen.

"Yes,right after..Shut up,Satoru.."he told himself.

Kurama let him up."You are not going to spend the next six months without someone ..

else."

"Okay..."

"Now what are you,Rei?We know you're not a youkai, if you're going to be a part of this family,it's

time to come clean."

"I'm a lycian..werewolf..in your-"

Thud!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you!Satoru?(shaking him)"Wake up!"

"Well,what do you think of this,hon?"

"If she truly loves him like I think she does..then I don't have a problem with them seeing each other."

They heard a gasp from behind them.

"Hatori?What are you doing here?"The spiky haired teen pointed,"Is she really a werewolf?"

"It's what she says.."said Kurama.

"Do you want proof?"asked the brunette."This might scare you..."

Satoru stirred,rising."Oh my God!I'm engaged to...the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"And here I thought I would have a chance with her."grumbled Hatori.

"Don't you have a girlfriend,Hatori?"asked Kurama.

"That's past scared her away.."Hatori sighed,"Oh, I have no choice...I might have to

ask someone else to be my girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Hatori groaned,finding a girl to date was not the biggest problem was in the form

of his father."Why can't my dad like the girls I want to date?"

"That's because he thinks your fans are not good enough."replied Kenji.

"Then help me,pal."

"I'll be happy too,just as soon as I say goodbye to Misao."The blond had her arms wrapped around

his neck."Kenji..."she mumured against him.

~ten minutes later~

"Enough!"Hatori yanked Kenji away."Come on,you're going to help me now!"

"Bye Misao!I love you!"

"I love you too,Kenji!"

They stopped."See her?"Hatori pointed out to a rather cute brunette with long legs and violet-blue eyes.

"Her name is Mahiro

and I want her."

"So,go talk to her."advised Kenji."Good luck getting your father to approve of her."Mahiro heard their

whispered smiled and waved."Is she waving at me or you?"Hatori wondered.

"I think you..."Mahiro mouthed,"I like you,

meet me at the library after school."

"She wants you."Kenji teased."Hatori?"

The raven haired hybrid smirked,"Oh,Dad will have no trouble approving this girl."

Kenji got it."She's one of us,isn't she?"

"You bet!"Hatori said excitedly.

"If you have kids,I can imagine what your folks will say..."Hatori didn't hear what his best friend was saying.

He was too distracted by the beauty."Hm?Kenji,did you say something?"

"No..I'm going,

good luck."

Mahiro approached her love interest."Hi there,I couldn't help but notice you...and your sexy

eyes,you're a

youkai?"she whispered in his ear."Because I am,too."

"Oh,the fun we'll have..."gloated the teenage ferry man.

Kenji bumped into Yumi,apologizing."Sorry,I guess I didn't see you there."

"It's okay,it was my fault.I wasn't looking where I was going..."she desperately wanted to tell him how

she could she?Would he feel the same way about her?

"Kenji.."

"Yes?"

"If you knew someone for a long time..and you liked the boy,how would you tell him if you were a girl?"

"That depends..do I know the lucky guy?"

"...Uh huh.."

"Does he have a good reputation?"

"The best..at least I think so."

"Well,we can eliminate your brother and Hatori,which leaves-"Yumi decided to wing it,and kiss him.

"...Yumi...why-"

"Kenji!How could you?..with my best friend?"

"Misao,wait!It's not what you think!"The blond stormed off,Kenji behind her.

"Misao,'s not what it seems."

"Leave me alone,Kenji!"

"Misao..I wouldn't cheat on you!On my life,I wouldn't cheat on you!"

"Really?...You mean that,Kenji?"

"Yes.."

Misao nodded,"Okay,Kenji.I'll forgive you."


	11. Author's note

Author's note:

I'm done writing for this installment.

I don't have the passion for it anymore.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And I decided to add more.

I just needed a break...

"So,Hatori..what are and your girl doing?"asked Satoru.

"Um,we're going to a movie."

"What to make it a double date?"suggested the blue eyed kitsune.

"And have my date fawning over you?..No thanks."

"You forget Rei will be with me."

"..Well,okay...why not?..When?"

"Ten minutes,she's on her way here."

Boys flocked to the raven haired beauty, they had no idea what she was.

"I already have a boyfriend,go away."

"Who is he?"

"Satoru Minamino."was her answer.

The boys groaned in could they compete with that?

"..fine,your loss.."They sulked away.

"Satoru!I'm here!"

"Missed you..well,let's go."

Misao was doing some window shopping with Giniro.

"I think Dad will like that new mp3 player for his birthday."

Giniro shrugged,"It's what you want,hon..no,we're getting him this..."

"A electronic picture frame?..well,I guess so..."

"Tell me again we're doing this for Kurama?"grunted Yusuke.

"Because he's one of our good friends."answered Keiko."Now,I need the tape,Yusuke."

"Fine,here you go.I hope he appreciates what we spend on him."Yusuke muttered about

wasting good money on a already rich fox boy and his family.

"Yusuke,I won this at a raffle."

"..Oh..don't tell Kurama I said that."

"I was going to."Keiko threatened,teasing.

"Oh man...alright I get to fixing your spice rack and other things around the house."

"Thank you,Yusuke."Keiko sang.

"You're welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Physical description of Hatori:Black hair(No starburst-red eyes)

Kenji:brown hair and eyes

Satoru:silver haired kit since birth copying his father's red hair,blue eyes

Misao:(see Satoru)disguised as blond,green eyes

Rei:classic black haired beauty,with amber eyes(a female werewolf)

Kyo(shiro):carrot top with scarlet eyes

Yumi:sea green hair and ruby eyes

Posted to avoid confusion

"Mister Hiei,I'm ready for our training to commence."said Kenji,dressed in similar black clothing

Hiei often fought respected (and liked)the boy of sixteen years...

"Hn,we leave as soon as Hatori arrives."

"Looking forward to it."bit Kenji."It's been awhile since I had any worthy challenges."

The boy was a fighter alright.

"He's here."announced Kenji."What kept you,Hatori?"asked the teen.

"Sorry,I'm late..and I was seeing my girl."

"Good luck,boys!"Botan waved them off."I love you,Hiei!"

"Hn."Hiei smiled at his wife before leaving.

The trio went to the Makai using the familiar portal,surprised to see a familiar woman there.

Shiori.

"What-how did she get here?"asked both boys.

"Hn,she probably wandered here by accident,if the fox were to lose her in our care,let's-"

"We'll get her out of here,Dad."said Hatori,calling her."Miss Shiori!Over here!"

Shiori blinked,"Who's-oh,it's you Hatori-san."The now retired woman approached them.

Kenii glanced up,something was following her,and closing..

"We got some unwanted-Shiori,duck!"

The woman did as instructed,Kenji threw a dagger at the creature,killing it striking the eye.

She was safe,and unaware of the corpse hidden in the trees.

"We better get you home."

"You mean this isn't the forest back home?"

Kenji laughed,"I'm afraid not,

we'll even escort you to your front door."

"Thank you boys,you're just as sweet Shuichi was at your age."

If only she knew the truth behind those words...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

"Your grandma's nice,Satoru."said Hatori."She gave us snacks and tea."Hatori expressed.

"But I've -I mean my family has been deceiving her."

"Would you rather tell her the truth?It's not just you,it's us as well."Kenji said.

"Quiet,before she hears you."Satoru said.

But it was too late.

Shiori heard part of their conversation.

What are they hiding?What could be that important that they couldn't tell her?

She decided to pull a little stunt to get the truth...

"Boys,I already know."

"You do?...and you're okay with that?"

"Yes,it's okay,boys...I welcome you as I always did.."

They looked at each other,was she really serious?Did she really feel that way?

"..um,Grandma?"

"Yes,Satoru?"

"I guess it's okay to show you now.."Satoru closed his eyes,transforming to a silver haired fox

youkai."Well,this is me since bir-"

Thud!

"Grandma?...Grandma!"

"Looks like she went into shock,we better erase her memory."suggested Hatori.

"Good I know the truth,

let's not tell anyone."

"You got it."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this site is not detail friendly...so don't hold it against me,okay?

Shiori stirred,"What happened?"she asked groggily."You must be exhausted,Grandma."Satoru's eyes saddened.

"Oh,Satoru you look you alright?"

The boy nodded,"Yes,Grandma.I'm alright.I'm just worried for your health."

"Such a sweet boy."gushed Shiori."You take care of that girlfriend of yours,okay?"

Kenji and Hatori sat waiting for their friend on the Shiori's living room sofa."Ready to go,Satoru?"

"Yeah,let's ,grandma!I'll see you later!"

"Bye boys!Say hi to your families for me!"

"That was close...she really doesn't know...If she were to remember-there's no way she would accept it."

"Well,it's over now..let's go to the Makai."suggested Kenji.

"Yeah,it's been far too long since the three of us went together."said Hatori.

Elsewhere...

"Kenji!Where are you?...I bet he went to the Makai again.."grumbled Misao.

"Acchoo!"sneezed the brown haired male.

"Somebody must be thinking of you,huh,Kenji?"asked Hatori.

"I bet it's my sister."

"...Maybe..."

2 days later...

The boys accompanied their girlfriends to the mall.

"Come on, promised to take us shopping!"sang Rei.

"But today?"whined Hatori."I would rather-we love too,right boys?"said Satoru,smiling his best fake smile.

"Okay!Let's hit the mall!"sang the girls in unison.

"..Yeah,let's..."stressed the ferry boy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this site is not detail friendly...so don't hold it against me,okay?

"So...Satoru,when is the wedding?"Hatori teased,"You see Rei is looking at wedding dresses."

"Next month."said the recent high school graduate."Before I go to college."

"And who do you have in mind for best man?...Me,right?"

"Sure."answered the blue eyed kit.

"Good choice."Kenji voiced his opinion."Don't you think that's a bit unfair?"

"What do you mean unfair?I asked first!"

"Do you really think that will work with me?..Let him decide!"Keniji growled.

"Fine!Satoru!Who do you choose to be your best man?"

"..um...who says I have to follow tradition?I choose both of you."

"Really?..You mean it?"

"Sure..why not?"'

Time lapse~~~```````

"I'm so nervous and happy!I can't believe I'm a married woman!"

"Welcome to our family,Rei."said Giniro.

"Thank you,mom."Giniro cried,hugging her daughter in law."Ohh!I'm so happy!"

"Those two make a lovely couple."said Kurama.

"Hn,now I just got to get my wife to stop crying."

"Let her be,this is a happy occasion.I'm more concerned for

Yusuke,he appears he's drunk again."

"Hn."

the end


End file.
